Phosphora
“Yes, you called?” -Phosphora's opening line (src) Phosphora (originally from Kid Icarus: Uprising) is Viridi's henchwoman, a Commander in the Forces of Nature, and a very powerful lightningbender. She hails from Skypia's Birkan region. History Background Phosphora was born on Birka, the Sky Island of Lightning Nimbi, in the power plant town of Joel. Her father left before she was born, but her mother was a passionate Lightning Chariot racer. One day while Phosphora was five, her mother crashed into the island when her cart drove too fast, so she was orphaned. Her town's priestess, Lady Sulfa comforted Phosphora, by assuring her that her mother was in the Spirit World with God Thor now. Phosphora developed a love for the religion of Raikism, so she began to worship Thor the Thunder God, and became devoted to her beliefs. Phosphora became friends with five kids, Rizbi, Bzzbert, Node, Lingning, and Sola - the latter of which was Sulfa's daughter, though none of them followed Phosphora's religion. The group loved to play games and make mischief, but despite this, Phosphora was still devoted to her classes. When Phosphora was 12, having gone to her home for a nap after a session, she began fantasizing about Thor's arrival. Later that very stormy day, God Thor himself descended onto Dashi's Peak. Phosphora was extremely excited and wanted to meet Thor, but was forbidden to as only the Head Priest could meet him. Instead, Phosphora chose to play shockball with her friends, but when Lingning accidentally knocked the ball toward Thor's throne, the Thunder God became angered and tried to strike the child. Phosphora defended Lingning by catching Thor's lightning, but the incredible amount of energy ruptured Phosphora's chi-paths, rendering her unable to lightningbend. Although incredibly weak, Phosphora managed to stand and weakly express her love and loyalty to God Thor, when he came to observe what happened. The god told the others to leave, and Phosphora further expressed her faith before him. Thor began to beat Phosphora senseless with his staff, mocking her own beliefs, and revealing himself as Loki. Loki takes Phosphora to the edge and lets her plummet from the island. Phosphora lands in the Blue Sea and washes up on an unknown town's shore. She limps and crawls to an alleyway, close to death, until a group of green soldiers finds her. They lead Phosphora onto their ship, and she is carried to Planet Flora. She is washed, bandaged, and given food by Nature Goddess, Viridi, and her butler, Arlon. Viridi reveals that she watched the whole event, and wishes Phosphora to join the Forces of Nature, to destroy mortals like Loki who think themselves as gods. Phosphora agrees to join, and is given a Lightning Scarf to use bending, as well as a living quarters. Phosphora made a short appearance in the Scattered Realms stage of Legend of the Eight Firstborn. She battled Sector W for Mesprit's Spirit Ball, but they defeated her. Nextgen Series She is seen in early scenes of the Viridi Saga, accompanying Viridi and Arlon as they watch the actions of the Kids Next Door. In Scorched Wings, she led a fleet of Forces of Nature in a small invasion on Earth, where she easily wipes out several KND ships. She engages Fybi Fulbright in an aerial battle, but Phosphora wins by completely destroying Fybi's wings with her lightning power. Having used up her power, she retreats back to Viridi to charge. Later, she was attacked by Cheren Uno, easily defeating the Supreme Leader. However, Cheren secretly used Fi to examine Phosphora during the battle, and she discovered Phosphora's weakness: her scarf gets smaller whenever she uses power. Sector W then flies off to the Moody Storm to battle Phosphora, knowing she gets slightly weaker each attack. Fybi uses a jetpack to battle her in the clouds once again, and Phosphora destroys her jetpack. However, that's when Fybi's wings are miraculously restored (by Palutena) and Fybi finishes Phosphora once and for all. Phosphora is taken to Arctic Prison as Sector W retrieves her lightning scarf. In Operation: SCARY, it was revealed that Phosphora was apparently rescued from prison, and is now back with Viridi. She explained that transformation spells like the Curse of Monsters usually becomes permanent if in effect too long. In Viridi's Last Stand, Phosphora battles with Francis and Marcus Drilovsky during the War on Flora, using a Lightning Plant to make her powers stronger. She prevails against Francis, but struggles against Marcus, who uses Haki. In the end, Francis disables her Lightning Plant with milk, and then knocks her out. After the war, Phosphora is imprisoned in Zordoom. In Operation: NECSUS, she and Arlon have their own prison show called the Uneven Chaps. They both escape from prison later, and Phosphora returns to Earth on a stolen alien ship. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Phosphora encounters Fybi above the cliff in Ashland. She threatens to take revenge on the angel, but only kids and asks Fybi to forgive her before leaving. Phosphora follows Sector W to Hawaii and relaxes on the island before Fybi discovers her. Fybi forgives Phosphora as requested before the latter reveals she is a wingless Nimbi from Birka. She asks Fybi why she lives on Earth with these humans, to which Fybi explains they are her friends, but would love to take them to Skypia. She wonders if Phosphora will take them to Birka. Fybi explains Phosphora's tale to her sectormates, and eventually they agree to go on the trip to Birka. As they return to Sector W's treehouse, Phosphora is locked in the air vent, as they don't yet trust her. From the treehouse, the group rides Fybi's motion-controlled Angel Wing to Skypia, landing on Rubberband Land to have some fun and buy rubber suits. That night, the kids sleep on the cloud around the ship while Phosphora stares at the horizon. Aranea stays up and chats with her, admitting she feels sorry that Phosphora can't fly and she was always jealous Fybi can't fly. Nea asks her who the god of Birka is, and Phosphora answers it's Thor. The next morning, Phosphora is offered a rubber suit by Fybi, but the woman wishes to feel Birka's air normally. She and Sector W ride the Angel Wing which Fybi controls, maneuvering them through the obstacles of the sky and to Greece, where a storm is taking place, which Phosphora recognizes as Birka's shape. After Fybi defeats the Thunder Lord, the team takes land on Birka. Phosphora tells the team about her homeland's history, how they always believed God Thor would arrive one day. In town, Phosphora tries her favorite Electro Cookies, and is reminded of their 'tingly' taste. Fybi later interrogates her on how Phosphora spoke of Thor in a negative light beforehand, when her people knew he would be coming. However, interrogation ceases when Anthony falls in the Rain River, and his friends rush to help. Aranea stays behind and informs that she believes in her own God, loyal to her religion, which Phosphora can understand. Aranea resumes Fybi's query, and Phosphora replies that, although she truly believed Thor would come, she learned that religion is for fools. After Anthony is rescued, the group finds their way to Phosphora's hometown, Joel. They go to the church, where they meet Phosphora's old teacher, Lady Sulfa. They are happy to see each other, and the woman joins them to Phosphora's old house. Phosphora is angered when Lady Sulfa implies that Phos had to leave because of her deficiency, and God Thor thought it was for the best. Phosphora revealed her past to them all, that "Thor" was actually Loki, and she was afraid of telling Sector W this story because she was afraid they would mock her. However, the kids felt sympathy for the woman, while Anthony took Fybi's B.O.W. and shot Loki while he was on Dashi's Peak. But that turned out to be an illusion, and Lady Sulfa was Loki in disguise. He stole the B.O.W. and left while the guards surrounded the group, but they were saved by Sector STORM. The sector brought them to their treehouse, where they revealed Loki's plan to awaken the Titans on Mount Olympus. Phosphora took a thunder rod from their armory, which can attract lightning strongly. She and Sector W broke into Dashi's Peak to begin climbing the tower, rescuing all of her friends. When she saw Lingning was in a trance, she yelled to her friend that she was okay, and she was glad to take Loki's attack for her back then. They then find Lady Sulfa passed out and wake her up, in which the two are happy to see each other. When Sector W chases Loki up the stairs, Phosphora runs back to the garage to take one of the Lightning Chariots. She flies outside as they witness the Titans' awakening, and Phosphora rides her chariot to fight with Fybi against Loki. The battle concludes when Phosphora rides her chariot above the clouds to spin a circle of lightning. Fybi bends all of that energy to lay the final blow on Loki and destroy his Energy Cannon. Loki is blown above Birka, and Phosphora rams him into Dashi's Peak. She, Fybi, and Sector STORM witness as the real Thor arrives to bring Loki home. Phosphora excitedly informs him they've been waiting for him, that he would give them pure energy, but Thor regrets to say that her people heard wrong. However, he offers Phosphora the chance to come to Asgard, to find a way to revive her lightningbending, but she declines the offer, wishing to stay home. After Thor leaves with Loki, Phosphora carries Sector W on the Lightning Chariot, following Fybi up through the clouds. She awakens herself as a Light before the Poneglyph. Pit Icarus then appears to bring them all to Palutena's Temple, up ahead. Battles *Phosphora vs. her friends (shockball game). *Loki vs. Phosphora (assault). *Phosphora vs. Sector W (Scattered Realms). *Phosphora vs. KND Armada and Fybi Fulbright. *Phosphora vs. Cheren Uno. *Phosphora vs. Nextgen Sector W. *Phosphora vs. Francis and Marcus Drilovsky. *Phosphora and Fybi vs. Loki. Relationships Trista Trista is Phosphora's mother and only parent, as her father left before she was born. Phosphora was inspired to become a Chariot Racer by watching her mother, even after the woman died after crashing into the island, when Phosphora was five. Her gang Rizbi, Bzzbert, Node, Sola, and Lingning were Phosphora's childhood friends. They loved to play games and get into trouble, even though none of them followed Phosphora's religion. She mostly became friends with them through Sola, Lady Sulfa's daughter. Her friends tried to rebel against Loki after learning what he did to Phosphora. Lady Sulfa Lady Sulfa was Phosphora's mentor, who taught Phosphora the ways of Raikism after her mom died. Phosphora grew happier believing her mom was with Thor, and became devoted to the religion. Sulfa thinks of Phosphora as a model student, and questions why she loves getting into trouble outside of class. Loki Loki came to Birka claiming he was Thor, and Phosphora idolized him immediately. When Loki attempted to strike Lingning out of anger, Phosphora protected her friend and took the lightning, resulting in her chi-paths being ruptured. Phosphora still expressed loyalty to "Thor", believing he would give her powers back, and Loki returned this loyalty by beating Phosphora senseless, then throwing her off the island. Because of this event, and learning that Loki was really a mortal pretending to be a god, she developed a hatred for all corrupt humans, and never thought of her religion the same way again. Viridi Viridi is the Nature Goddess who saved Phosphora after her experience with Loki. Phosphora happily agreed to join her Forces of Nature, to destroy all mortals who think themselves like gods. Even after Phosphora learned that Viridi's actions were wrong, she was still loyal to the goddess for giving her a home. Fybi Fulbright Phosphora battled Fybi in the Moody Storm and destroyed the Nimbi's wings without resent. After Phosphora is arrested in Zordoom, she looked back on her battle with her, realizing what she did was no different than what Loki did to her. After escaping prison, she located Fybi to ask forgiveness, to which the child agreed. Phosphora helped Fybi and co. locate her home island, Birka, and Fybi fought with Phosphora to defeat Loki. Sector W Phosphora was enemies with the young KND sector, who defeated her at Moody Storm. After she made amends with Fybi, they chose to help bring her back to Birka, though they didn't trust her. After learning her past, Sector W sympathized with the woman and forgave her past actions. Phosphora was mostly friends with Aranea. Appearance Phosphora is a slim woman with purple eyes and yellow hair that stretches to the sides, doesn't hang down, and up in curves at the end. She wears a white, wrapped top around her chest, a short white skirt, and exposes her waist area. Her back under her shirt has two burnt lines where her lightning wings used to be. Her legs are exposed above her knees, but a vine wraps around her left leg to her left arm, symbolizing her loyalty to Viridi. She has long, brown sandals that end just below her knees, and long brown cuffs around her arms. She formerly wore a blue scarf made of lightning. As a child, Phosphora wore a short white top and tight, white shorts, Greek sandals, and had longer hair whose end-strands with curved up. She also had blue wings of electricity she used to fly. When Phosphora was burned and beaten by Loki, her body was brown with soot, her sandals were destroyed, and her shorts and shirt were nearly disintegrated, only covering her private areas. Personality “I believed in Thor greater than anyone. I believed… for a very long time, he would come. I learned that religion is for fools.” -Phosphora to Aranea (src) Phosphora is a smug and cocky woman, who likes to look pretty. She has no remorse for the enemies she defeats and generally loves to see them in pain. However, after her escape from Zordoom, she felt remorse for what she did to Fybi and returned to Earth to find her, asking for forgiveness. She deeply missed her homeland and was silently thankful that Fybi and her friends brought her there. However, she was afraid of them learning about her past, but eventually came to grips and revealed it to them. As part of her people's religion, Raikism, Phosphora greatly believed that the Thunder God, Thor would come to their island one day. She believed her late mother was with Thor in the Spirit World, and was helping him provide energy. She fantasizes about meeting Thor while in bed, and was extremely happy when Thor himself appeared on Dashi's Peak. But because of her traumatic experience with Loki, who had pretended to be Thor, she began to believe religion was for fools. Phosphora's favorite sport is Chariot Racing, and she dreamed of becoming the best Lightning Chariot Master ever. As a child, she loved to have fun, get into trouble, and play with her friends, yet still proved to be a model student in class. Powers “She may not SEEM like much at first, but she’s the most powerful lightningbender you’ll ever see! As you might have noticed, she combines the de-confidence power in younglings with the speed of lightning. Pretty impressive, huh?” -Viridi on Phosphora's power. (src) Phosphora is a lightningbender of considerable skill, but because of an accident as a child, her chi-paths were faulty, so she couldn't unleash her full potential unless she had a particular source of power, such as her Lightning Scarf or the Lightning Plant. As a Nimbi, she's able to fly around, and her lightning powers let her move at light speeds. She also seems decent at piloting a small spaceship, but she is terrific at driving a Lightning Chariot. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Scattered Realms) *The Son of Evil (ending) *Mason and the Minish Door (cameos) *Scorched Wings *The Gang (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Females Category:Henchmen Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Nimbi Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:Lightningbenders Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Handicapped Category:Forces of Nature